Nothing Left To Lose
by mille101
Summary: Cody lives in Montreal with her sister and parents. Her life without Cascadia seems perfect... just until something happens that will change her life forever.


Chapter 1 – Three friends

Chapter 1 – Three friends

It was a windy Friday afternoon in the end of fall and only a few people were out in town. A group of three teenagers came out of a shop laughing. There were two gils and a boy who was carrying the gils' bags.

One of the gils with bright red hair turned round to see her best friend who was looking at a big shop window.

"Come on, let's get a coffee somewhere, the wind's freezing cold!"

"Sounds great!" The girl looked at the black top in the shop window for the last time and followed her friends again.

The three found a nice cafe and sat down at a table.

"Honey, your phone's ringing!" The boy told his red haired girlfriend just when the waiter had left their table. Cody quickly got up picking up her cellphone while she went outside.

"Hello?"

I "Hey Codes, it's Candy. Just wanted to remind you that Mum and Dad are leaving in not even 2 hours." /I

Cody sighed. Candice, called Candy, was her two years older sister. In Cody's opinion Candy showed that way too often.

"Don't worry, I won't forget to be home by then. See you. "

She went back to her friends who had already got the coffe now and sat down next to her boyfriend who put his arm around her.

"So, who was it?" he wanted to know.

"Candy." Cody rolled her eyes. "Told be to be back at time. But let's forget about her, I guess she's just trying to annoy me, anyways. Let me see what you bought in that store earlier!"

"Good idea!" Cody's blonde friend smiled and showed her the new white jeans and a pair of shoes she had bought.

While Cody was totally amazed by her friend's new clothes her boyfriend remainded silent. He wasn't exactly interested in things like fashion, but to make his girlfriend happy he asked her to show him her new things, too.

Cody had bought a black skirt and a violet trank top. "So, what do you think, Ash?"

"Looks great!" Her friend Ashley answered looking closer at the clothes.

"Yeah, sure, but I don't get why you buy stuff like this when it's almost winter. But I'm a guy, I know, I don't understand things like that… Anyway you're gonna look really hot in it…"

"Oh, shut up…" Cody chuckled before she kissed him.

"So… er, what are we doing next?" Ashley asked. She was sure aware of interrupting the couple, but she didn't like being ignored. "We still have time, don't we?"

"I dunno. I like it here…" Cody answered leaning her head agains her boyfriend's shoulder.

He, though, said:

"I gotta find a toilet, but then, I think, we should bring Cody back home, so that she won't get any trouble, 'kay?!"

Ashley didn't look very pleased about that idea and neither Cody did.

"I still have plenty of time, don't worry 'bout me."

"Fine. But excuse me for a sec, though." The tall boy kissed Cody on the forehead befor he got up heading towards the toilet.

"Isn't he just totally cute?!" Cody sighed happily.

"Sure…" Ashley answered trying not to sound too bored because of that topic again. "I just wish Chris was here."

"Yeah, it's just too bad he couldn't come along. We'd be four then, that would be even better, especially for you." Cody smiled at her best friend.

"It would be, indeed." But Ashley didn't smile back.

The time went by much faster than Cody had thought. The three were having so much fun (or at least two of them, Ashley seemed more and more annoyed), but when Cody looked at her watch again after a while she gasped in shock. Her parents would leave to get to the airport in 15 minutes and she needed to get home before!

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I do have to go home now. I'm pretty late." She muttered.

"I have my moped not far away from here, I can fetch you home. That's quicker." Cody's boyfriend suggested.

"But… you promised to fetch me home!" Ashley yelled in anger.

"I know, but this is important! You understand, don't you?"

He and Cody were about to leave already. Ashley didn't answer.

"See you, Ash!" Cody shouted before they hurried out of the café. Ashley would probably be mad, as far as she knew her, but right now she didn't care. She knew she was in trouble even if she managed to be home before her parents left. And if not… she didn't even want to imagine.

When they reached her house, Cody saw the car was gone. She was too late. As the moped stopped she quickly got off. She need to to think of something she could tell her sister when she would come back.

"Thanks for the lift!" she said, took her helmet off and handed it to her boyfriend who was still sitting on his moped looking sympathetically at her.

"Any time. I'm sorry we are too late." He smiley shyly.

"It isn't your fault. Well, see you on Monday at school, then. I don't think I'll be allowed to go out this weekend… sorry."

"Don't worry! I'll call you tomorrow." He quickly took his helmet off and kissed her goodbye, but not even that could cheer up her mind.

"Bye!" he started the motor again and drove away waving to her until he reached the courner.

"Bye, Josh."

This was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
